<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raspberries and Forests by Tired_Not_Dead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277996">Raspberries and Forests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Not_Dead/pseuds/Tired_Not_Dead'>Tired_Not_Dead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales To Be Told - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Bittersweet, M/M, Memories, NSFW, Smut, Song Lyrics, The Mechs, Trans Drumbot Brian, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Not_Dead/pseuds/Tired_Not_Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drumbot Brian remembers the time before becoming a man of metal. A soft afternoon with his former partner, the priest whom he saved, in the safety and comfort of the woods. Just some soft smut with lyrics from an old love song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drumbot Brian/The Priest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raspberries and Forests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Green leaves danced gently in the breeze, golden sunlight streaming through small gaps in the towering branches, dusting soft smiles and light skin. A soft brown blanket was the only thing between soft skin and the cold dirt below, bodies pressed together and tangled in exhausted embrace. Birds called softly in the distance, animals rustling in the far off brushes. Sounds of wildlife background haze to a soft song falling from his lips. A mess of black curls rested against the soft chest, heart beating steadily. The rise and fall of the older man's chest matching the younger boy below’s. Despite his breathlessness, he couldn’t help his song. An airy whispered tune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”Black is the color of my true love's hair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His face so soft and wondrous fair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The purest eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the strongest hands</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love the ground on where he stands</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love the ground on where he stands”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light calloused fingertips traced simple drawings into sensitive skin, nails barely brushing gears and plates across the smooth back. A deep hum in the man’s chest, happily responding as a light shiver was sent down his spine wires were traced onto. He looked up at the younger man under him, half lidded eyes and a soft smile, a large comforting hand reaching up to cup his cheek. His soft palms like silk against smooth cheeks. His hand gently danced across gentle curves of his torso, gently lifting his hip up next to his chest, hand tucked on the inside of his folded knee. The older man moved his free hand, placing it on the soft brown blanket next to long flowing brown locks. The younger man smiled as he sang, soft raspberry stained lips pressing against the other’s in a gentle kiss before continuing the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>”Black is the color of my true love's hair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of my true love's hair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of my true love's hair”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light breeze tumbled through the woods, goosebumps rising as the young boy’s voice caught for just a second in the momentary cold. Feeling the older man press up against him, slowly sliding in. Gentle drawings turned to sharp nails, digging dark bruising marks into shoulder blades, begging for any kind of purchase. The older man moved slowly, rocking back and forth with a steady gentle rhythm. The cold quickly faded as his face tucked into the crook of his neck, hot breath against his slender frame. A bright red dusting bare shoulders and the tips of his ears. With a heavy lilt the young man continued his song, the notes wavering with every thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>”Oh I love my lover</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And well he knows</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes I love the ground on where he goes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And still I hope that the time will come</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still I pray that the time will come</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When he and I will be as one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When he and I will be as one”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark inky curls brushing against a bright red cheek. The light freckles dusting his chest, shoulders, and face, bright against the deep crimson. Heavy breaths tangling together as the sounds of the forest faded completely between the two of them. Calloused fingers digging into broad shoulders, his other hand dragging up to tangle into the inky mess, gripping tightly, desperate to stay grounded despite all of the sensations. The young man’s breath caught in his throat as lips pressed against his neck. Teeth not far after, pressed against sensitive skin as a light moan escaped his lips, back arching to press against his partner. The older man humming softly against the pale skin, sending shivers down the younger man’s spine. Golden light shimmering across tangled forms as they held close. Desperate to never let go and keep this moment as they rocked back and forth. Alone in their forest with no fear, judgement faded away the moment they stepped across the tree line’s barrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Black is the color of my true love's hair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of my true love's hair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of my true love's hair”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man’s song shook as he felt his hips warm, the heavy release aching through his body, toes pointing as his head fell back and eyes opened wide. A final push into him sent it all tumbling over the edge, fingers digging into his thigh nearly enough to draw blood. His last note held true as every sensation racked through his body, the wet warmth across his stomach from the man above him as his partners knees finally gave out. Hands falling from their tight grips, skin tingling as they collapsed and pressed tightly against each other. The breeze a welcomed friend against hot bodies and heavy panting. The older man pressed a soft sweet kiss against the younger’s lips, messy and kind, tasting of raspberries.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian’s eyes flicked open as the word scrolled across his vision. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raspberry.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tossed another into his mouth, humming the tune soberly as he stared at the bowl of fruit in front of him, his expression blank. A bittersweet taste, he still remembered how they popped in his mouth with the gentle satisfying fuzz against his tongue. The bright red stains they left on his lips. Brian gently lifted a cold metal hand to his face, touching his finger tip to his lower lip, feeling the slick red liquid refusing to meld into what was supposed to be skin, replaced by curved metal plating. His lips tingled as the song played softly in his head, the Priest once again fading from his mind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to my rp server for giving me the seed that grew into this! I headcannon Brian as being trans, the only good thing that Carmilla ever did was give him a masc body. The song is "Black Is The Colour Of My True Love's Hair" by Nina Simone. Please leave a comment and kuddos they mean a lot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>